


Purgatory (previously Prompted Photographs)

by toomanyfandoms24



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms24/pseuds/toomanyfandoms24
Summary: Everyone thought Vanessa was dead, including the Gray Family. Lillian Gray was devestated to find out her best friend had finally succumbed to the devil that had been chasing her for so long. That is until Vanessa shows up to Lillian requesting shelter. Will the devil find Vanessa or will Vanessa finally find peace? And more importantly, what does Dorian think???WARNING: I don’t own Penny Dreadful, this book contains canon divergences, original characters are included, and there is a lot of cussing and *possibly* smut.





	1. Chapter 1

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all. It could cause someone to feel their very best one moment, then feel utter despair the next. Could cause wars, inventions, revolutions, and pain. There were many aspects of the human mind that Lillian had seen over the years but never had she seen those aspects in her brother.

Lillian trembled with sadness as her brother, Dorian, smiled at her. He was trying to appear happy but his eyes gave away to the despair that filling up his head.

“W-what happened,” Lillian mumbled.

“Do you remember Miss Ives,” Dorian’s sadness seeped into his words as he spoke.

“Of course. What happened,” Fear filled Lillian’s stomach as she could a;ready guess what happened.

“She is dead. The devil finally caught up to her,” Dorian sighed still trying to keep a smile on his face but ultimately failed when both Lillian and him started sobbing.

Lillian tried to stand tall, leaning on her brother for support. Then her brother fell to the ground, and so did she. The woman who Dorian was so fascinated with, who Lillian adored, who appeared as though she could walk to hell and back without a scratch was dead and waiting to be buried.

After an hour of the siblings holding each other with only the sound of their soft crying, Dorian spoke up.

“Her funeral is going to be on Saturday at 10 am. I’m not sure if I’m welcome but I don’t think anybody would be opposed to you showing up,” Dorian kissed the top of Lillian’s head as if she were a child.

“Only if you came with me,” Lillian sniffed into her brother’s shoulder.

“Alright. I will ask... well... I don’t know who to ask,” Dorian walked towards the door.

“Then we just show up.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian sat at a cafe, staring aimlessly at the people walking along the street. This had been something she did every Saturday ever since Vanessa’s funeral. Which had been eleven months ago. 

Her brother was right, he wasn’t exactly welcome but Lillian was entirely. It made sense, Lillian was Vanessa’s friend. Lillian knew a lot about the Nightcomers and the art of magic. The shy rabbit and the little Scorpion were the best of friends in such dark and depressing times.

Thinking back on the woman she called her friend, Lillian started to tear up. She looked away from the crowd and focused on the lace tablecloth in front of her. 

“Here’s your drink Miss,” the waiter placed a steaming cup of peppermint tea in front of Lillian.

“Excuse me, I didn’t order this,” Lillian piped up. It was too late though, the waiter already left. Lillian cautiously took a sip of the drink, the hot liquid ran down her throat, and she felt a warmth she hadn’t felt in a while.

“I wonder who ordered this,” Lillian muttered to herself. The chair across from her scraped against the cobblestones. Lillian glanced up and saw the woman who was currently sitting down.

“I did of course,” Lillian’s old friend smiled.

“V-Vanessa,” Lillian stuttered out.

“Hello Lillian,” Vanessa smiled as she took Lillian’s hand, “It has been too long since I’ve last seen you.”

“B-But you are dead!”

“No. I’m pretty sure I’m entirely alive.”

Lillian couldn’t believe her eyes. Vanessa Ives was alive and well.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh god I have truly gone mad,” Lillian panicked. Vanessa tilted Lillian’s head up to hers.

“No. You are not hallucinating,” Vanessa softly spoke. Lillian started to weep. The woman she looked up to and that she thought was dead and buried was right in front of her just as alive as she was.

“Why now,” Lillian shaked. Of course, no one in London even glanced at the two women.

“Well, I wanted to make sure everyone thought I was dead,” Vanessa leaned back in her chair.

“Why would you want to be dead?”

“In order to stay hidden.”

“Will you try to go back to your home?”

“No and that’s where you come in little rabbit,” Vanessa smiled. Lillian looked at Vanessa with confusion plastered on her face. “It seems I would be most safe staying with you and Dorian. So I am asking you if I could.”

“But I-“

“I hope you say yes. I will be waiting at the Catholic Church for your answer at seven,” with that Vanessa left the table and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
